Der unvollkommene Erbe
by Caitlin Greene
Summary: KAPI 2 IS ON! Draco Malfoy hat einen Sohn. Daniel Malfoy soll später mal alles erben. Doch was wird Papa Malfoy sagen, wenn in seinem Sohnemann kein Todesser steckt? Oder wird er später noch zum Vorschein kommen? Hart und traurig, viel action, rape halb
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wurde die fanfiction gelöscht, keine Ahnung wieso… Naja, hier ist sie noch mal:

Hiiii, hier bin ich wieder mit meiner neuen Fanfiction. Ich bin noch am ersten Kapitel, aber hier ist der Trailer. Okay, er ist ein bisschen wie Boogyman, weil man von 1- 10 zählt, aber sonst ist alles Harry Potter mäßig Ach ja, der Inhalt: Es wird ein neuer Malfoy geboren. Daniel Malfoy. Draco ist stolz auf seinen Sohn und denkt, dass er genauso eiskalt wird wie er es ist. Draco hat als Todesser schon viele Menschen umgebracht und ist dem Lord sehr treu. Nur Sohnemann Daniel ist nicht ganz so wie Papa Malfoy. Er hat Freunde, die ihm einreden wollen, dass er doch so werden sollte wie sein Dad, aber er lernt auch ein Mädchen kennen, die ihm helfen will, das Gegenteil zu tun. Tja, was passiert denn nun? Ganz schön schwierig für unser Dan, besonders, wenn Daddy seinen Erben mal zur Arbeit mit nimmt und ihm zeigt, wie man Muggel, Muggelgeborene und Blutsverräter umbringt und das Dan ihn erstmal helfen soll und das später auch tun wird. Armer Dan… Hoffen wir nur, dass er gegen seinen Dad ankämpft, denn Mama Malfoy hat wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sich gegen ihren Sohn und ihrem Mann zu stellen. Hier der Trailer. Ich bin darin nicht so gut, also habt erbarmen

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören J.K Rowling, außer Daniel und meine erfundenen Charakter, die gehören mir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel sitzt mit seinem Freund Ray auf sein Bett und unterhaltet sich mit ihm. Weil Rays Vater auch ein Todesser ist und Ray ihm genauso helfen muss wie Daniel seinem Dad, weiß er, was Dan durchmacht. Er selber hat sich aber schon daran gewöhnt und hat damit keine Probleme mehr.

Ray: Also, als ich jünger war und Angst hatte, schloss ich immer meine Augen und zählte bis 10

Daniel: schließt im dunkeln die Augen und zählt

1...

(Man hört einen Schrei und sieht Hogwarts)

2...

(Man sieht wie jemand von Todessern gequält wird)

3...

(Blut, viel Blut)

4...

(Ein kleines Kind ist mitten in einer schlacht und weiß sich nicht zu helfen)

5...

(Man sieht ängstliche eisblaue Augen)

6...

(Man sieht wütende graue Augen)

7...

(jemand läuft vor jemand anderen weg)

8...

( man sieht ein grünes Licht und einen Todesser mit einem Zauberstab, der es abgeschossen hat)

**9...**

Man sieht Auroren, wie sie verbluten

**10...**

**Daniel öffnet seine Augen und beruhigt sich etwas. Doch dann:**

**(Tür geht langsam in einem knarren auf)**

**Eine Gestalt steht in der Tür, die im dunkeln nicht zu erkennen ist, nur die Umrisse. Und man hört eine ruhige eiskalte Stimme:**

**"Daniel, was machst du hier? Du solltest mir doch helfen."**

**(Man sieht wie sich Daniels Augen weit öffnen)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Und und und? Wie ist es wie ist es wie ist es? Bitte hinterlasst ein kleines Review, auch wenn es blöd ist, bin auch schon am ersten Kapitel. Ich sage euch nur, die Story ist hart, wie der Trailer schon zeigt. Und traurig. Wirklich, wenn ich Daniel wäre, ich würde abhauen. Irgendwo hin, wo Draco mich nie finden würde. Aber ich höre jetzt besser auf, euch voll zu labern, damit ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen könnt**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Das nächste Kapitel ist endlich on! Und die drei Reviews sind futsch (heul) Außer das eine von bia….. Ja, Dummchen dich meine ich! Und leider… leeeeeeeeeeeeeeider muss ich sagen… Mama Malfoy ist…. Pansy…. Tut mir so leid, ich weiß, es ist ein großer Schock für euch. (euch auf Schulter klopf) Aber ich gebe mein bestes und schreibe die Story so schnell wie möglich zu Ende, ich lasse euch nicht im stich! (heldenhafte Musik ertönt) So und jetzt read or die X

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war ein regnerischer Tag in England. Es wurde ein neuer Mensch geboren. Draco Malfoy war Todesser. Er war eiskalt und Potter war schon längst tot. Und weil Draco wollte, das ein Malfoy nie vergessen wird, heiratete er Pansy Parkinson.

Sie war zwar kein Todesser, aber sie half Draco bei vielen Dingen. Sie haben einen Erben gezeugt, der an diesem Tag im Jahre 2001 auf die Welt kam. Sie nannten ihn Daniel. Daniel war als Kleinkind sehr aufgeweckt. Er hatte so viele Spielsachen, das die anderen Kinder in seinem Alter neidisch wurden. Sein Vater war oft unterwegs, weshalb Daniel ihn fast nie sah. Dafür kümmerte sich seine Mutter um ihn. Daniel hatte zwar keine Platin blonden Haare, aber dafür so schwarze wie seine Mutter Pansy. Er hatte eisblaue Augen, fast grau wie sein Vater Draco. Als Danny 5 war, nahm sein Vater ihn mal auf die Arbeit mit, ins Zaubereiminsterium. Sein Daddy hatte ein großes Büro. Und er war sehr gerne dort drin.

Nur durfte er nichts anfassen und das machte er auch nicht. Sein Vater war sehr streng, aber Daniel lernte schnell. Wenn er gehorcht, wird ihm auch nichts passieren. Die Arroganz, die sein Daddy besaß, hatte er nicht, aber dafür konnte er manchmal ganz schön fies sein. Er nahm anderen Kindern die Spielzeuge weg und ärgerte sie damit. Er gab ihnen die Spielzeuge zwar wieder, aber dafür mussten sie schon betteln. Und sein Vater hatte ihn immer in Schutz genommen. Und das gefiel ihm. Aber als er 9 war, hörte er damit auf und bekam ganz andere Interessen. Er ist sehr gerne geritten. Zu seinem 10. Geburtstag bekam er ein weißes Pferd und einen Privatlehrer, der ihm das Reiten bei brachte. Er wurde schon sehr verwöhnt. Doch Daniel hielt sich trotzdem am Riemen und wurde nie sehr besitz ergreifend.

Er war auch nie alleine. Er hatte viele Freunde um sich, die ihm beistanden. Doch als er 11 war, fing das Grauen langsam an und zwar im Juni. Daniel kämmte im Pferdestall sein Pferd, als sein Vater auf ihn zu kam. "Heute ist dein großer Tag, mein Sohn", sagte Draco. "Aber Dad, der ist doch erst in September", sagte Daniel und sah ihn an "Oh nein, Daniel, nicht Durmstrang. Sondern

etwas ganz anderes."

Er grinste und wenn Daniel genauer hinsah, konnte er schwören, das es ein bösartiges Grinsen war. "Was ist es dann?", fragte Daniel und wurde langsam neugierig. "Lasst dich überraschen", grinste sein Vater und langsam konnte man dieses bösartige Grinsen auch so erkennen. Daniel dachte sich nichts dabei und ging einfach mit. Sie gingen zu Fuß. "Wo gehen wir hin", fragte Daniel. "Mum sagt, die Hauselfen sind mit dem Essen gleich fertig." "Deine Mutter kann warten", sagte sein Vater. Daniel war viel zu aufgeregt, als noch etwas zu sagen. Sie kamen an einem Haus an. Er hatte es noch nie gesehen. "Jetzt sehe deinen Vater mal bei der Arbeit zu", sagte Draco. "Hast du noch einen Job?", fragte Daniel verwirrt. "Oh ja und den wirst du jetzt kennen lernen. Ich hoffe, das du dich nicht zu sehr erschreckst, aber du musst es lernen. Deine Freunde werden es auch lernen."

"Vor was soll ich mich denn erschrecken", lachte Daniel. "Du bist genau so wie ich es mal war", grinste Draco und sah stolz seinen Sohn an. "Und jetzt komm", sagte er streng und sie gingen zur Tür. Doch statt zu klingen, nahm Draco seinen Zauberstab und trat die Tür ein. Daniel erschreckte sich kurz, fasste sich aber schnell wieder, nicht im Klaren, was gleich passieren wird.

Dort waren drei verängstigte Menschen. Ein Mann, eine Frau und ein Mädchen was ungefähr in Daniels Alter sein musste. "Muggel", sagte Draco angewidert zu Daniel. "Sie wissen etwas über den dunklen Lord." "Bitte, lassen Sie meine Familie leben, ich flehe Sie an, wir werde keinem etwas erzählen", sagte der Mann ängstlich. Das Mädchen fing an zu weinen. Daniel sah sie fast bemitleidend an. "Dad, belegst du sie mit Amnesia?", fragte Daniel neugierig. Sein Vater grinste diabolisch. "Nein, mein Sohn, viel besser. Und das wirst du jetzt lernen." Daniel sah gespannt hin. "Avada Kedavra" Daniel kannte diesen Fluch. Es war der Todesfluch! Draco brachte zuerst die Eltern um.

Das Mädchen fing an zu zittern und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Ein flehender Blick kam von ihren grünen Augen. Daniel fing nun auch an zu zittern. "Vater, was hast du getan?", fragte er leise. "Bitte… lass das Mädchen am leben…" "Wieso sollte ich?", lachte sein Vater. Dann sah er zu dem Mädchen. "Starr mich nicht so an! Ich hasse grüne Augen. Sie erinnern mich zu sehr an Potter. Avada Kedavra!" Das Mädchen schrie und sackte zusammen. "NEIN!", rief Daniel und zitterte noch mehr. Draco legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter und sah ihn streng an. "Daniel, du bist ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy bekommt nie Mitleid. Sie haben es verdient, sie wussten etwas, was sie gar nicht wissen durften. Sie mussten sterben. Der Vergessenszauber hätte zu viel Aufruhr erweckt. Du wirst es später auch mal tun. Aber jetzt wirst du mir dabei helfen. Du wirst aufpassen, das niemand entkommt, der es verdient hat zu sterben. Und das sind Muggel, Muggelgeborene und Blutsverräter. "

"Aber warum haben sie es nicht verdient?", fragte Daniel und versuchte das Zittern jetzt zu unterdrücken. "Weil sie nicht unserer Würde entsprechen. Und jetzt komm, das Essen wartet." Daniel verstand es noch nicht so, aber bald würde er es ganz sicher tun. Er dachte sich, das es nicht so schlimm sein konnte, wenn sie doch nicht ihrer Würde entsprachen.

Daniel hatte sich ein paar Wochen nach den Vorfall erholt. Aber wenn sein Vater Menschen umbrachte und er selber nichts machen musste, vielleicht nur die Leichen entsorgen, war das doch garnicht so schlimm. Doch es kam schlimmer. Sein Vater nahm ihn an einem Abend mit zu einen seiner Aufträge. Er ging mit ihm auf einen Friedhof, wo auch andere Todesser waren. Einige Todesser hatten auch ihre Söhne dabei, die Daniels Freunde waren. Daniels Angst verflog etwas, als er seine Freunde sah. Voldemort war auch dabei und das machte Daniel nervös. Besonders, als Voldemort ihn so musterte. "Ah, Malfoy, dein Sohn ist auch dabei. Ich hoffe, er weiß bescheit, worum es hier geht", sagte Voldemort, ohne den Blick von Daniel zu wenden.

"Ja, Herr, er wird euch nicht enttäuschen", sagte Draco und verbeugte sich. "Was muss ich denn machen?", flüsterte Daniel zu seinem Vater, doch er blickte Daniel als Antwort streng an. Voldemort führte die Todesser zu einem Grab, wo ein junger Mann dran gefesselt war. "Ein Blutsverräter", sagte Voldemort. "Er wollte nicht auf unsere Seite, als ich es ihm angeboten habe und ich kann nun mal kein Nein akzeptieren. Jetzt muss er dafür büßen. Es wäre gut, wenn es einer von euren Söhnen machen würde, sie würden viel lernen." "Das wird mein Sohn machen", sagte Draco und schubste Daniel nach vorne, der geschockt zu seinem Vater sah. "Ich... i- ich habe doch noch gar keinen Za- Zauberstab", stammelte Daniel.

Voldemort lachte und die Todesser schlossen sich an. "Das musste du auch nicht haben, Kleiner", sagte Voldemort. "Dafür gibt es auch so etwas." Er drückte Daniel einen Dolch in die Hand. Der Mann wollte schreien, doch sein Mund wurde weg gezaubert, was für Daniel und sicherlich auch für seine Freunde gruselig aussah. Daniel ging langsam zu dem Mann. "Schneide ihn die Kehle durch", sagte Voldemort leise. "Aber..."

"Los, mach schon!", sagte Draco ernst. Aber Daniel zögerte. "Einen Moment, Herr, wir kommen gleich wieder", sagte er zu Voldemort, verbeugte sich und zog Daniel mit sich. "Jetzt mach schon, du bist ein Malfoy und was habe ich dir beigebracht?" "Das ein Malfoy kein Erbarmen hat, ja, aber Dad, jemanden die Kehle durch zu schneiden, darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet!" "Daniel, willst du mich in Verlegenheit bringen?", sagte sein Vater mit einem verzweifelten Gesichts Ausdruck. "Daniel, es geht hier um Leben und tot, wenn du es nicht tust, muss ich sterben." Draco war sehr gut im Lügen. Er würde nicht sterben, es hätte einfach jemand anderes getan, aber er hätte sich blamiert und er wollte mit seinem Sohn angeben und sich nicht zum Affen machen lassen. "Bitte, Daniel, tu es für deinen Vater. Oder willst du mit deiner Mutter alleine leben?" "Nein, Dad, das will ich nicht, aber..." "Dann tu es!" Er ging mit seinem Sohn wieder zu dem Mann und Daniel hielt den Dolch an der Kehle.

Der Mann sah ihn flehend an, doch Daniel achtete nicht darauf. Er zögerte aber wieder. "Was ist, Malfoy, hat dein Sohn nicht genug Mumm in den Knochen?", fragte Voldemort. Draco sah Daniel verzweifelt an. Daniel wollte nicht, dass sein Vater stirbt. Es wäre sonst alles seine Schuld. Er schloss seine Augen und schneidete den Mann die Kehle durch. In dem Moment zauberte Voldemort den Mund des Mannes wieder und man hörte seinen Schrei. Daniel schrak auf, doch er bereute es, als er seine Augen öffnete. Er sah das viele Blut, das auf das Grab tropfte. Und nach wenigen Sekunden war er tot. Daniel sah seinen Vater an, doch sein verzweifeltes Gesicht wurde zu einem bösartigen Grinsen. Er hatte also nur geschauspielt. Warum hatte er das getan? Daniel sah zu seinen Freunden, die ihn zu jubelten. Doch er fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig und dumm.

Spät in der Nacht lag Daniel auf sein Bett und hörte Musik. Er konnte nicht schlafen, er war viel zu aufgeregt. Warum hatte sich plötzlich alles so verändert? Warum tat sein Vater ihm das an? Warum? Er war doch erst elf. Jemand klopfte an seiner Tür. „Komm rein", sagte er. Seine Mutter kam rein und schloss die Tür.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte sie. Daniel antwortet nicht. „Ach ja, ich weiß schon", sagte sie. „Jetzt hör mal zu, es ist nicht einfach für dich, das verstehe ich, aber es herrscht bald Krieg." Daniel sah sie an. Sie klang streng und von dem Krieg wusste er noch gar nichts. „Seit Potters Tod wollen sich viele Auroren an Voldemort rächen und natürlich stehen die Todesser ihm zur Seite. Aber wir sind zu wenig. Das heißt, die Nachkommen müssen schnell lernen, damit sie sich am Krieg beteiligen können, verstehst du?" „Aber was ist, wenn ich nicht will?", fragte Daniel.

„Daniel, dagegen kann ich auch nichts machen, das musst du schon mit deinem Vater regeln, aber ich denke mal, du musst. Ich muss es doch auch tun und ich würde es ungerecht finden, wenn du nicht mitmachen brauchst! Und jetzt leg dich hin und schlaf!" Sie klang gereizt, aber auch etwas kindisch. Aber so kannte Daniel nun mal seine Mutter. Sie stand auf und ging Murmelnd aus sein Zimmer. Daniel hörte etwas wie „Hätten wir doch besser ein Mädchen bekommen!" Er hatte sich bestimmt verhört. Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als ob sie nie Mutterinstinkte hatte.

Sie wollte wahrscheinlich nur was von seinem Vater, nur angeben. Viele Kinder hätten deswegen schon geweint, aber er war stark. Und auch intelligent, denn das alles hatte er selber herausgefunden. Er spionierte gerne herum und wurde bis jetzt nie erwischt. Er lächelte in sich hinein und machte die Musik aus. Dann legte er sich hin. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendwie mit seinem Vater reden. Mit diesem Gedanke schlief er ein.

Tbc…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo, ich hoffe nicht zu kurz XD Und wenn doch, sagt bescheit und ich schreibe das nächste Kapitel viel länger ;)

Aber hinterlasst wieder schön ein kleines review für die liebe Vany (g) Bin auch ganz lieb und schreibe schön weiter.


End file.
